Colmillos y sangre
by Leyla-Read.y
Summary: Clary tenía sangre corriendo por sus venas y Raphael unos finos colmillos que amenazaban con hundirse en el cuello de la pelirroja.


_**AMBIENTADO EN CIUDAD DE HUESO; ALGO FICTICIO Y QUE HUBIERA SUCEDIDO LA NOCHE DE LA PELEA CON LOS HIJOS DE LA LUNA, LUEGO DE DEJAR A SIMÓN DORMIDO EN EL INSTITUTO.**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**CLARY**_

Algo había llamado mi atención, tal vez era la oscuridad del cielo: su azul casi negro que era adornado por las estrellas titilando fuertemente y asemejándose a bombillas recién encendidas; las nubes transparentes y blanquecinas pasaban de manera regular, ocultando de vez en cuando la luna. Una fuerza me obligó a salir del Instituto, una necesidad de sentir la brisa contra mi piel.

Yo estaba dentro de la población suicida.

Mis pies me guiaron aun cuando mis ojos estaban centrados en la luna, y cuando me percaté de lo que me rodeaba me di cuenta que era un parque viejo; de los cuatro columpios solo uno se mantenía con las cadenas intactas, el tobogán tenía descascarada la pintura y las gradas de la escalera estaba todas abarrotadas en el gras; era hasta cómico el contraste de los oxidados juegos contra el verde intenso del césped y el rojo de las rosas que se asemejaba a la sangre.

-¿Tú de nuevo?

La profunda y ronca voz logra asustarme, me giro sobre mis talones y me encuentro con la última persona que quisiera.

-Raphael

-Merodear sola por aquí no es buena idea

-¿Qué es "aquí"?

-El Hotel Dumort, pequeña nefilim. Deberías reconocerlo puesto que generaste un buen destrozo de él hace unas horas.

Mis ojos revolotean hasta dar con el edificio antiguo y en mal estado que está frente al pequeño parque y me hace recordar del porqué entré: para salvar a Simón, quien fue convertido en rata gracias al descuido de Isabelle. No lo digo pero no hay mucha diferencia de cómo estaba antes…tal vez que sus lunas ahora están rotas.

-Entonces ¿me dirás que te trae por aquí? ¿O tendré que esperar otro ataque de los hijos de la luna?

-No fue adrede- me defiendo y cruzo de brazos- y todo hubiera sido más simple si me hubieran entregado a Simón

-Ustedes incumplieron el tratado ingresando

-Tú nos ayudaste a hacerlo- me quejo y le reclamo, alzando mi brazo y colocando mi dedo en su pecho- es tu culpa por meternos

-Yo solo cumplí sus deseos- su voz suena tranquila y burlona; cierra sus dedos entorno al que uso para apuntarlo- y los ayudé

-Nos enviaste a un pozo de muerte

Mis quejas siguen y pese a ello soy consciente de la frialdad de su tacto contra mi piel, me envía escalofríos a mi columna vertebral y obliga a controlar los nervios que acaban de dispararse, ahora estamos a centímetros de distancia y sus dedos logran deslizarse con suavidad hasta mi muñeca.

-Y ustedes casi destruyen mi hogar

Inclino la cabeza hacia un lado antes de responder.

-Y yo que pensaba que no tenían corazón

-No es sentimentalismo, pero resultaría quisquilloso el buscar otra nueva vivienda- su voz suena un tono más bajo que antes y surge efecto en mí: tiemblo; me alejo y quito mi brazo de su agarre; retrocedo y establezco la distancia perdida- No has respondido ¿Qué haces aquí?

-No lo sé….- mis ojos se desvían al cielo- pero…el cielo se…ve intenso…y algo me hizo querer salir…sin querer llegué aquí- mi mirada vuelve hacia él- de todas formas ¿qué haces tú aquí?

-Acostumbro a dar una vuelta por el parque…en busca de víctimas

Sus ojos brillan y las comisuras de sus labios amenazan con alzarse, él parece divertido con la situación, y yo, lejos de entrar en pánico o aterrorizarme, siento curiosidad.

-¿Te es fácil conseguirlas?

-Depende- hace una mueca

Él mueve su cabeza, mostrando la piel blanca de su cuello y, por primera vez, noto la cicatriz que se esconde debajo de su camiseta, me acerco sin pensarlo y de la misma forma extiendo mi brazo izquierdo. Mis dedos retiran el cuello de la camiseta y me permito observar la cicatriz poco notoria de su hombro que se curva por su clavícula y desciende por su pecho, o al menos intuyo que esa es su trayectoria, no puedo darlo por hecho debido a la tela que lo cubre, la cual he estirado ya hasta su límite inconscientemente.

Él no se mueve y por un momento me preocupa el hecho de que su pecho esté quieto, entonces recuerdo que él es un vampiro y tengo ganas de echarme reír, pero no lo hago porque estoy centrada en pasar las yemas de mis dedos sobre la cicatriz.

_**RAPHAEL**_

Su tacto es cálido, lo siento mientras recorre con sus dedos la cicatriz que me hice en mi etapa humana.

El olor de su sangre me llega a mis pulmones de forma directa junto con el olor a lavanda y flores. Una punzada de dolor nace en lo más profundo de mí ser, si fuera un novato los colmillos ya se habrían alargado.

¿Enserio no entiende lo que es el peligro? Su cercanía solo la convierte en una presa fácil…y tentadora, desde esta distancia no me sería complicado morderla, ella a penas y tendría tiempo de entender lo que sucede.

Sin embargo, tengo curiosidad…una mundana con sangre de nefilim que tiene contacto con los hombres lobo y que por voluntad propia ha venido hasta aquí, claro que ella tiene razón el algo: la noche incitaban a salir para contemplar el extraño pero magnético cielo nocturno de cerca, justo como ella está de mí.

Trato de imaginar lo que pasa por su mente, trato de entender su expresión…pero no logro nada más que desesperarme sintiendo su tacto y su mirada verdosa clavada en mi cicatriz.

_**CLARY**_

Tengo varias opciones de cómo se hizo aquella cicatriz y estoy segura que ninguna es la correcta.

-¿Qué te pasó?- susurro

-Deberías irte- alzo la mirada y me encuentro con sus oscuros ojos, frunzo el ceño y alejo mi mano de su pecho

-No puedes obligarme- contradigo sin dejar de mirarlo- ¿Cómo te hiciste es cicatriz?-

Suspira antes de responder, noto su cuerpo tenso y su mirada clavada en mí…me pregunto si me dirá la verdad.

-Trataban de robarle a una chica, me interpuse y terminé con un corte mientras forcejeaba por quitarle el cuchillo al hombre ¿feliz?

Me pregunto si miente, si lo hace no parece, aunque eso debe ser porque ha tenido bastante tiempo en perfeccionar el arte del engaño. Además, es la segunda vez que nos vemos, estoy segura que no me dice la verdad pero no lo culpo, yo tampoco le contaría cosas personales a un extraño.

-Eso suena valiente…y algo que no harías

Las comisuras de sus labios se elevan.

-No conoces mi pasado

-Tengo el presentimiento de que no me lo dirías aunque lo preguntara, o mentirías

-Mmmmm- me escudriña con la mirada y mi piel se eriza por el ronco sonido de su voz- empiezas a conocerme

-¿Mentiste con respecto a la chica que salvaste?

Él niega y la curiosidad burbujea en mi interior, de pronto me interesa conocer el pasado del vampiro, saber si tenía miedo y debilidades… conocer el lado humano que probablemente ha olvidado.

-¿Qué tan a menudo necesitas sangre?

Alza una ceja y parece considerar el responderme.

-Depende- parece divertido

Espero a que prosiga pero se limita a desafiarme y tratar de intimidarme con su mirada.

-¿De qué?

-De las actividades que realicemos en el transcurso de los días, en otras palabras, de la pérdida de energía- se acerca un poco más- aunque, en mi opinión- empieza a susurrar en un tono grave y bajo- camuflamos su verdadero uso con la excusa de que es un alimento indispensable. Para los vampiros, la sangre es como el alcohol o el cigarro

-Una adicción

-Eres lista- sonríe y sus colmillos centellan, peligrosos y tentadores- Vete

-¿Por qué tanto empeño en botarme? Es un país libre

Mueve la cabeza en signo de negación y yo me cruzo de brazos: obstinada y terca; y pese a que en algún lugar de mi mente una voz me grita que debo hacerle caso, la ignoro y la mando a callar, como siempre acostumbro a hacer.

-Después de todo, tal vez no seas tan lista

-No me das miedo

-Nunca le digas eso a un vampiro- hace un movimiento con sus labios; sus colmillos son más que notorios: alargados y finos…entonces me pregunto si _Richelle Mead*_ tiene razón… ¿Tendrán las mordidas de vampiros endorfinas?

-¿Ofendo tu ego?

-Tu problema es que eres demasiado tonta y finges ser valiente

-No me sorprende que tú también lo pienses…y que evadas la pregunta de esa for…

La oración queda inconclusa y el gritillo que estoy por soltar se pierde cuando me coge de forma brusca por la cintura y me jala hacia su cuerpo, rozando la punta de sus colmillos con la piel expuesta de mi cuello, siento un intenso cosquilleo mientras ejercen una leve presión contra mi piel, sin perforarla aún, el pulso se me acelera y escucho los latidos de mi corazón contra mis oídos cuando su lengua se desliza sobre la piel expuesta. Él está jugando con mis emociones y sentidos pero yo no estoy para quejarme o si quiera decir algo.

Dejo escapar un jadeo de sorpresa y el mundo a mí alrededor se vuelve un borrón de color en el que me sumerjo cuando su lengua toma control de mí. Debería estar asqueada al sentir su saliva, debería tener miedo al _sentir _y escucha_r _el gruñido que se escapa de sus labios y los colmillos que parecen hacer ahora más presión, debería…pero no lo hago porque mi sentido común está desactivado.

_**RAPHAEL**_

Me sorprende que ella no trate de escapar, que se deje consumir en las sensaciones que estoy seguro experimenta por primera vez. Terca no es la palabra que la describe, Clary es más que desobediente, tal vez impulsiva…y con instinto de suicidio. Nadie deja a un vampiro invadir su espacio personal y sin embargo ella me está dejando llegar demasiado lejos.

A través de la ropa siento el calor de su sangre correr por su todo su cuerpo y escucho el acelerado latido de su corazón, solo debo ejercer la fuerza necesaria para _probar_ su sangre.

Su miedo es inexistente, incluso empiezo a creer que ella no me cree capaz de matarla.

O tal vez está demasiado confiada.

Me alejo de su cuello solo para acerca mi boca a su oído.

-Esta no es la mejor de tus decisiones

-¿Decisión?- su voz es apenas es un murmullo gracias a mí y no logro evitar el sonreír

_**CLARY**_

Mientras trato de analizar la situación en la que me encuentro, mi consciencia me grita que me aleje y me recuerda que en realidad esto es un acto de suicidio, pero las palabras no son nada en comparación a la frialdad de su piel que atraviesa la delgada chaqueta que me cubre. Curiosamente se siente refrescante, yo me esperaba algo diferente, como congelarme como un cubo de hielo.

Es más curiosidad lo que lleva a mis manos ascender a su cuello solo para jugar, paso con lentitud las yemas de mis dedos sobre su piel, escucho que maldice y su aliento choca contra la piel sensible de mi cuello. Me aprieta con fuerza contra su cuerpo.

De un momento a otro una ráfaga de viento pasa a mí alrededor y mi espalda choca algo duro, probablemente un árbol.

Él me está mirando, sus ojos oscuros y casi negros como el carbón parecen querer destrozarme solo para entender cómo funciona mi cerebro. Parece que tuviera una pelea interna…probablemente no entiende por qué hago esto: arriesgar mi vida.

Sinceramente yo tampoco lo entiendo.

_**RAPHAEL**_

Una parte de mí me susurra que aproveche su voluntario ofrecimiento y vaya directo a su yugular: ahorraría energía y tácticas de seducción, pero la otra parte me obliga a mirarla y contener mis impulsos. Ni siquiera he tenido tiempo de considerar que esto puede ser una trampa, que en realidad planean matarme, y ahora sí de verdad. Ella tiene una relación con los hombres lobo después de todo.

Acerco mi rostro al suyo y la siento temblar contra mí, pero sus ojos siguen brillando, llenos de anhelo o tal vez curiosidad. No veo dudas en ellos, no veo miedo.

Quiero preguntarle, quiero decirle que es una idiota, que no tiene sentido que me de tantos privilegios con su cuerpo, que en realidad no soy bueno, que no debe confiarse de mí porque soy el mismísimo demonio que va en busca de su sangre y de su vida, capaz de destruirle el prometedor futuro que le espera, pero no lo hago.

Termino por rozar sus labios, son suaves y se amoldan con facilidad a los míos. Siento sus manos apretar su agarre entorno a mi cuello y yo rodeo con _más _fuerza su cintura solo para acercarla _más_ a mi cuerpo. El golpe de su desbocado corazón logra asordarme y ocasionar un solo pensamiento: sangre. Mis colmillos se alargan sin poder retenerlos, ella está sacando mi lado animal.

Es distinto, no estoy acostumbrado a besar a humanas, no estoy acostumbrado a tanta paciencia ni tantos rodeos, la última vez que lo hice fue exasperante…pero hoy se siente bien y parece necesario.

Ella no está dispuesta a echarse atrás y yo no estoy pensando con claridad, mi instinto ha tomado el control de mis acciones y esa es la razón por la que le muerdo el labio inferior, mis colmillos se hunden lo suficiente para sentir la sangre que resulta ser dulce. Succiono con fuerza y ella se queja de dolor o tal vez de placer.

_**CLARY**_

Succiona por segunda vez y oleadas de calor se alzan en mi cuerpo acompañadas de una pequeña punzada de dolor. Escucho el gruñido que sale de su garganta y me aferro a su cuello mientras el sonido de tela rompiéndose se filtra en mis oídos. Sus manos entran en contacto directo con mi espalda y en respuesta la arqueo; recuerdo que la frialdad que lo rodea es debido a que está muerto…

Pasa su lengua por mi labio herido causando escalofríos en mí; cuando se separa me doy cuenta que inconscientemente he estado aguantando respirar.

El cielo se ve incluso más oscuro que antes, sin rastro de alguna nube o de estrellas titilantes, como pintura negra sobre un lienzo.

-Vete- gruñe y parece que le costara decirlo

-Hazlo- la voz me sale como un suspiro y suena casi como un ruego

No lo he analizado, sobre las repercusiones de esa simple palabra, y menos sobre lo que en realidad _quiero_ que _haga_. Luego suceden muchas cosas. Inclino la cabeza a un lado y le doy total acceso, él hunde sus colmillos en mi cuello sin pensarlo dos veces, el cielo y su oscuridad parecen engullirnos, yo grito, con una mezcla de dolor y lo que clasifico como placer, no puedo asegurarlo pero de alguna manera sé que lo es.

Succiona con fuerza y siento que la gravedad desaparece, de pronto estoy cayendo en la negrura y luego asciendo sobre ella sin llegar a ninguna parte.

_**RAPHAEL**_

Siento que algo me traga, literalmente, algo oscuro, pero la sangre de Clary no me deja prestarle la suficiente atención. Ella suelta pequeños gemidos y yo termino por rasgar completamente su camiseta.

Su sangre hace un camino ascendente hacia mi garganta, en contra de la gravedad. Las endorfinas hacen efecto en ella, se retuerce contra mí, gimotea sin darse cuenta y entre el inentendible murmullo encuentro que mi nombre sale de sus labios. Me entrometo entre sus piernas solo para escuchar el gritillo que suelta.

Clary no grita hasta asordarme, no llorar hasta desesperarme, no maldice hasta desquiciarme. Su voz es _hipnotizante_, su _tono_ es uno que hace mucho no escucho. Demuestra que es la primera vez que siente placer, demuestra que en todos los aspectos es virgen.

_Inocente._

Sus labios entreabiertos emiten lo que para mí es la gloria eterna, como una canción que me calma y destroza. Si por esto tengo que morir e ir al infierno, si es que el vivir una eternidad no lo es, por manchar su pureza, estoy dispuesto a hacerlo.

No puedo explicar lo apasionante que es sentir sus manos jalando de las solapas de mi chaqueta, sus piernas entorno a mi cintura, su calidez y su olor llenándome…y su sangre alimentándome.

Y despierto. Entiendo en ese instante que si sigo a ese ritmo terminare por matarla.

No evito el gruñido de queja mientras mis colmillos dejan su piel, los obligo a volver a su sitio antes de cerrar los ojos y enterrarme en el hueco de su cuello. Me relamo los labios mientras escucho los latidos más débiles pero rápidos de su corazón, y cuando alzo la mirada siento que he muerto y ascendido al paraíso.

Su cabello brilla entorno a su rostro, que si bien no está extremadamente pálido ha perdido un poco su color rosado. Respira con dificultad por la boca y sus párpados están completamente cerrados, su pecho sube y baja con violencia y sin ritmo. Clary echa inconscientemente la cabeza hacia atrás cuando se remueve contra mí.

Estoy corrompiendo a un ángel y es lo más placentero que he hecho en toda mi eternidad.

-Ten cuidado con lo que pidas, Clary

Ella tiembla y suelta un bajo gemido cuando le susurro al oído.

Abre los ojos y me deja ver las cuencas verdes, ahora oscuras, de sus pupilas. Noto la confusión, el placer y la queja entremezclados entre sí.

_**CLARY**_

Mirándolo entiendo varias cosas:

UNO: sigo viva

DOS: sus ojos son dos pozos negros

TRES: mis piernas están en torno a sus caderas

CUATRO: dejé que bebiera de _mí sangre_

CINCO: (y la más espeluznante de todas) _necesito_ más de _él_

Sus palabras resuenan en mi cabeza con el fin de que las analice y entienda _"Ten cuidado con lo que pidas, Clary"_. Quiero quejarme y contestarle que ya estoy bastante grande como para que me aconsejen…pero jadeo y mis pensamientos se nublan cuando siento el roce de sus dedos en el borde del brasier que llevo.

La brisa fría me obliga a darme cuenta de la realidad; mi blusa ha desaparecido por obra del vampiro. Con la poca razón que me queda aflojo la presión de mis piernas, de repente tengo la imperiosa necesidad de sentir el piso y no la dureza que se presiona contra mí.

-Destrozaste mi ropa- mi queja es apenas un susurro que trata en vano de quitar la traviesa sonrisa de su rostro

-No parecía importante hace un momento

Enserio quiero responderle y quitarle la diversión al momento pero me es imposible mientras él tenga contacto directo con mi cuerpo, es como tratar de no quemarte bajo el sol, como tratar de no mojarte en un día lluvioso. No puedo escapar de él.

Lo escucho suspirar contra mi cuello y junto mi cuerpo al suyo, arrancándole un gruñido.

-Basta- él pide y yo no entiendo a qué se refiere, esa debería ser mi línea- deja de moverte o te juro que no podré contenerme

¿Contenerse de qué?

Mucho antes de que pueda preguntar él ha hecho un nudo con ambos extremos de los jirones de mi camiseta, cierra la chaqueta con su mirada penetrando en mi piel, y cuando esta se centra en mis ojos yo alzo una ceja a modo de pregunta.

-Tengo modales- responde y se encoje de hombros

Suspira y se pasa una mano por el cabello oscuro. A veces Simón hace aquello, cuando necesita una solución y no la encuentra a mano, cuando está desesperado.

-Esto es extraño- hablo en voz alta al tiempo que dejo caer mi cuerpo sobre el césped- el cielo- me abrazo las piernas y alzo la mirada

Me concentro en recuperar la respiración y en controlar los latidos de mi corazón, ignorando la mirada que él me da.

-Sí, lo es- de reojo veo que mete las manos en su bolsillo y sigue mi mirada, el cielo parece un lienzo pintado en negro- hace un momento sentí que me tragaba

-Entonces no fui solo yo- siento el calor en mis mejillas recordando lo sucedido hace unos minutos- no es normal ¿cierto?

-Pero no tiene explicación

Por unos instantes nos quedamos con la mirada fija en el manto negro que se alza sobre nosotros, luego él me coge del brazo y me jala, soy consciente de su acción cuando me encuentro de pie, mirándolo de frente.

-Debes irte

Suspiro en respuesta y entorno los ojos.

-Puedo irme sola- trato en vano de soltarme de su agarre

El camino no resulta incómodo ni lento, apenas termino de hablar él se apresura en colocarme sobre su espalda y echar a correr. Cierro los ojos y recuerdo una escena de _Crepúsculo__*_, me echo a reír cuando me deja frente al Instituto.

-Empiezo a pensar que estás demente

-No lo entenderías si te lo explicara- me encojo de hombros- supongo que gracias por traerme ¿por qué lo hiciste?

-Debes aprender a dejar de preguntar

-No vas a callarme- me cruzo de brazos

Me jala hacia un pequeño callejón y se inclina sobre mí solo para dejar sus fríos labios en contacto con mi cuello. Por un buen rato disfruto de su roce, hasta que levanta el rosto y lo dirige hacia mi oído.

-No puedo encontrarle explicación- susurra- a todo lo que he hecho, no lo entiendo, Clary… y no es normal que no pueda controlarme, he _vivido_ cinco décadas; no debería haberte hecho _eso_

Se separa unos centímetros y coge un mechón de mi cabello.

-_He ido marcando con cruces de fuego el atlas blanco de tu cuerpo. Mi boca era una araña que cruzaba escondiéndose. En ti, detrás de ti, temerosa, sedienta…_\- recita y reconozco a Pablo Neruda- esta vez soy yo el que debe irse, buenas noches, Clary

Y me deja con la respiración entrecortada, con el corazón a mil por hora, la mente confundida y el cuerpo tembloroso… y deseoso de más. Mis dedos vagan por las pequeñas cicatrices que han dejado sus colmillos, recordándome que experimenté más de lo que alguna vez imaginé.

-¿A dónde demonios fuiste?- Jace me taladra con su mirada a penas ingreso al Instituto, me rasco el cuello para que ignore las reciente cicatrices y no pienso mucho antes de responder

-A tentar mi suerte

_**RAPHAEL**_

-Te perdiste de una jugosa y divertida noche- Lily se regodea lamiéndose el labio inferior

Le sonrío y me cruzo de brazos, sin pararme a seguirle el juego, por ahora necesito refugiarme en el interior de lo que llamo _casa_.

-Valió la pena

Paso un buen tiempo en lo que alguna vez fue una sala de baile, sentado en un rincón, recordando el sabor de su sangre, el color intenso de su cabello y la calidez de su cuerpo. No lo entiendo pero hay algo en ella que me atrae.

-¿No dirás a dónde fuiste?- Derek interroga irrumpiendo mi espacio personal

Respondo sin pensarlo mucho.

-Fui por el placer divino de lo prohibido

_* Escritora estadounidense y autora de la saga: Vampire Academy._

_* Novela romántica de vampiros escrita por Stephenie Meyer y publicada en 2005._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_He tardado más de lo debido en subir esto pero nada de lo que escribía me gustaba, pienso que este es el mejor resultado de todos mis anteriores intentos fallidos. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlos. Me encantaría leer sus reviews y, si les gustó, que lo pusieran en favoritos. Muchísimas gracias por su enoooorme paciencia y por los dos hermosísimos reviews. Besotes, nos leemos pronto._


End file.
